


First Ice Cream

by AzuleOpal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Babies, Cute, F/M, First ice cream, Fluff, I hope, Modern AU, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuleOpal/pseuds/AzuleOpal
Summary: The Burrs and the Hamiltons spend a lovely afternoon together ft. first ice cream(All typos are intentional in Theo and Pip's speech, but lemme know if there are other typos.)"WARNING: Fluff overdose, read at your own FLIPPING risk" -frechi123





	First Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Lams I've been writing this for over a year now.

It is a beautiful summer day and Philip Hamilton, the almost three year old son of Alexander Hamilton and Eliza Schuyler, is playing happily in a kiddie pool. He laughs when his friend, Theodosia Burr, splashes him. The two tiny tots frequently play together when their fathers are at work, being New York’s finest lawyers. 

“Maman! Maman! The water is so fun!” Philip says delightedly, making his mother smile.

“Is it?” She asks, placing the towel she had been spreading out down onto the grass. 

“Oui!” Philip says before slapping the water and giggling when the resulting droplets drip off Theo’s hair. 

“Hey!” She squeaks, before splashing Philip and shaking her head back and forth, curls swinging, sending water flying everywhere.

“They’re so cute together, aren’t they?” Eliza gushes to Theo’s mother, Theodosia Sr. as the toddlers continue to splash and shriek delightedly.

Theodosia nods from her spot beside Eliza. “They are absolutely adorable. I’m sure they will stay friends well into adulthood.” 

Eliza nods in agreement and is about to say more but then there’s a sound of a car pulling up into the driveway at the front of the house.

“It seems they’re back.” Theodosia states lightly. “That means it’s time for us to go.”

Just then Aaron and Alexander walk into the backyard, smiling.

“Papa!” Philip is first out of the pool, Theo right behind him.

“Dada!”

Both the small children scramble out of the pool to hug their fathers, where Alex is crouching, arms outstretched and Aaron is sitting on the edge of the wooden porch, smiling equally wide.

“Hey son! Look at you! Were you playing in the pool while Daddy was at work?” Alexander coos at his son, who gives him a big wet hug. He stands and walks into the sunlight, hoping to dry Philip, or at least warm him up.

“Yeah! I do ‘plash ‘plash with ‘Dosie! She so fun!” Philip enthuses, making splashing motions with his hands, then pointing to the girl, who is now sitting on her father’s knee.

“Hello, my little Dodo! How are you?” Aaron asks his daughter, twirling one of her curls around his finger.

“I all wet! Philip and me was playing in the water!” Theo explains animatedly, making Aaron smile warmly.

“You sure did! Now you’re getting me wet! Let’s get you changed, before you catch a cold!” Aaron says, tickling Theo and making her squirm and shriek in laughter.

Philip turns to look at where the noise is coming from and yells, “Oh no! ‘Dosie going to be eated!” and slides from his father’s arms towards his friend.

The tiny boy waddles to Aaron’s side and starts tapping on his arm to distract him, sticking his little hands in the large pockets to see if he has anything he can trade for Theo’s freedom.

“Philip! What are you doing?” Alexander demands and Aaron laughs, putting Theo down. Philip just looks, first at his father, than at Aaron, in silence.

“I saved ‘Dosie!”

All four adults laugh affectionately and Aaron ruffles Philip’s hair. 

“You’re a good friend, Philip, saving her from tickles.” Aaron whispers and Philip giggles.

Theodosia walks over and scoops her daughter up into her arms. “I’m afraid it’s time for ‘Dosie to say goodbye now. “We need to go home”, she says sadly, but little Theo cuts in.

“But I want to play with Plip!” Theo complains, trying to get out of her mother’s grip and back onto the ground to where Philip is making grabby hands at her. 

“You know,” Eliza pipes up before either child could get too upset, facing Aaron, “Alexander and I have been planning to take Philip out for his first ice cream and your lovely wife tells me that Theo has yet to experience ice cream, so I would like to invite you and your family to join us for a visit to the ice cream truck, if you have time.”

The man considers, looks at Theodosia, who nods encouragingly, then to Theo, who is watching him curiously. He turns to look at Alexander, who shrugs nonchalantly.

“You’re welcome to join us.” He says. Theodosia nods.

“Come on, show your support in your daughter’s achievements!” She says, holding the child out to Aaron, who kisses her nose.

“Of course I’ll come!” Aaron says enthusiastically, then adds, as a form of explanation, “I just don’t know if I have my wallet on me.” 

Alexander shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it. It’s on us. A treat for the whole family.”

Aaron hesitates only another moment. “Alright then. Let’s go!”

“Wonderful! Let me go grab some clothes for Philip, then once their both dressed, we’ll go!” Eliza enthuses, disappearing into the house for clothes for her son.

Theodosia puts her daughter down and pulls out a light purple dress and a diaper from Theo’s travel bag. “Theo! We’re going to eat ice cream today! Can you say ‘ice cream’?”

“Ice ceam!” Theo squeaks.

Theodosia claps and cheers while Alexander and Aaron grin, Aaron doing so quite proudly.

“Hey Philip, can you say ‘ice cream’?” Alexander says, turning to his son.

“Ice ceam!” He yells and Theo laughs, just as Eliza comes back with a dark blue overall, a diaper of course and light blue T-shirt for Philip.

“Good job Philip! You’re going to taste your first ice cream today!” Eliza cooes, pulling her son into a hug, then dressing him quickly.

When Philip and Theo are ready, they run together towards the front side of the house, their parents following behind.

As the group begins to walk down the sidewalk, Theo and Philip waddle a step or two ahead of their parents, holding hands and squealing in joy as they go. 

As they walk, Philip is babbling to Theo, and Alexander can recognize the occasional word or two of a story both children love reading at home, according to Theodosia. She would read the story to her daughter every night without fail.

“So my son is telling your daughter the story they both seem to have memorized.” Alexander laughs, turning his head to speak to Aaron.

“It seems my daughter is equally involved in telling the tale.” Aaron replies lightly, shooting Alexander a grin, then nodding towards Philip. who is now gesturing wildly, his hand still clasping Theo’s tightly as they waddle along on tiny legs.

Alexander lets out a chuckle. “Yeah, well one day, he’ll rule all of Manhattan!”

Aaron raises a brow. “Getting competitive, are we?”

Alexander opens his mouth to give a reply, Eliza tugs her husband’s arm, giving him a light but warning glare, effectively shutting him up.

“Some friendly rivalry is always good.” Theodosia mentions, having enjoyed the men’s playful banter. Eliza turns to her, a glint in her eye.

“Who’s side are you on?” She asks teasingly. Theodosia just shrugs.

“The winning side.” She states simply.

Eliza shakes her head with a smile at her companions and looks up to see that they are approaching and ice cream truck on their left.

“We’re here!” She announces as Alexander picks Philip up and Theodosia lifts Theo. The toddlers are still cooing at each other, but stop to look at the sign of the ice cream truck.

“Dat is ice ceam?” Philip asks, pointing to the sign of an oversized ice cream cone. Alexander silently grabs his heart behind Philip, making the others laugh.

“Yes Philip, that’s ice cream!” Alexander beams. “Look at my son! Pride is not the word I’m looking for!” He says, turning to Aaron. Eliza shakes her head with a smile.

“So Theo, Philip, which ice cream do you want to eat?” She says, looking at the youngest of their group. 

Theo leans out of her mother’s arms to touch a picture of a blueish-purple flavour being advertised as Blueberry Blast. “Dat one.” She says.

“Blueberry Blast? I should have seen that one coming.” Theodosia laughs, shifting little Theo so she’s sitting more comfortably on her hip. “Theo will eat anything blue or purple and, well…” She points at the ice cream in exactly those colours.

Philip meanwhile, takes a bit longer to pick one.

“Well Philip? Did you pick an ice cream you want to have?” Alexander asks, bouncing the child on his arm. Philip continues to scan the pictures carefully, then finally reaches out to touch the same Blueberry Blast as his friend. 

“I want dat one!” He squeaks.

Aaron chuckles good-heartedly. “Who’s the one leading the way for who now, hey Hamilton?”

Alexander pouts at Aaron, then at Philip, both of whom just laugh.

“Are you ready to order, sirs and madams?” Asks a voice behind them. They all turn to look at the young man leaning out the window of the truck.

“Dis be me and ‘Dosie feust ice ceam!” Philip explains excitedly to the man, pointing to Theo.

The man smiles. “This is your and ‘Dosie’s first ice cream?” He asks, to which Philip nods vigorously.

“We can get dis one pease? Deux?” He says, pointing to the Blueberry Blast.

The man looks at the proud parents. Theodosia speaks up.

“Yes, two Blueberry Blasts for the kids, I’ll have a Tiger Stripe,” She turns to the others questioningly. “What about you guys?”

“I’ll have Butter Pecan, please.” Aaron decides. Eliza gets mango and Alexander chooses coffee-cookie ice cream.

After they pay, the group go to sit at the picnic table across the street, sitting in the shade of an oak tree. Philip and Theo run ahead, their parents holding their ice creams. When they start pushing themselves onto the seats, Alexander hurries to ease their ascent, lifting first Theo onto the bench and then Philip beside her, then sits to Philip’s other side. Theodosia, Eliza and Aaron arrive, Aaron and Eliza placing the children's ice cream gently in their hands. Eliza sits facing Alexander and Theodosia beside Theo, leaving Aaron to sit facing the Theodosias.

As soon as everybody is seated, Philip reaches for his ice cream, which his mother passes carefully to him, while Theodosia gently wraps her daughter’s fingers around her cone. 

“Are you ready for your first taste of ice cream, you guys?” Alexander asks, exciting the kids, who both nod vigorously.

“Then go on, try it!” Alexander exclaims. Philip takes an enthusiastic bite and immediately, his eyes grow wide as his mouth freezes.

“Cold!” He yelps around a mouthful of blue ice cream, making Theo giggle. She takes a more cautious lick and breaks into a delighted grin. 

“Cold! And yummy! Pip! Is yummy ice ceam!” She says, encouraging Philip. He takes a more wary approach this time, just touching the ice cream to his tongue. His face lights up in pleasant surprise as he tastes the blueberry flavour he has always been fond of.

“Is bluebey! I loves bluebey!” Philip proclaimed joyously. Finally trusting the frozen food, he licks with vigour, enjoying every bit. Theo, equally enchanted, enjoys the ice cream at a slower pace.

Meanwhile, the parents, who had been watching in silent pride and wonder, finally turn to their own cones.

“Poor Philip, he’s gonna remember this day as ‘being terrified of ice cream’.” Eliza chuckles, smiling at her son. Beside her, Aaron nods. 

“He’ll be fine. He’s enjoying it now.” He points out.

“Theo’s reaction was also priceless, she seemed cautious though.” Alexander mentions and Theodosia replies with a small laugh.

“She’s always been cautious, though daring. She gets it from me!”

They all laugh and eat in content quiet, listening to the sounds of New York City buzzing around them. The children playing and yelling on the grass, the low hum of conversations and machines alike, small animals chirping and clicking and far off, the honk of cars. The air is warm and sweet, with a cool breeze ruffling hair, dresses and napkins. It’s peaceful and pleasant, the perfect day to experience one’s first of something.

“Is this okay to eat?” Theo asks curiously, pointing to the cone. Philip bites into the cone fearlessly beside her.

“Yes, you can eat the cone, ‘Dosie, it’s okay.” Alexander says after a reassuring nod from Aaron.

“Look, Philip is eating his and there’s no problem! Try it, Dodo.” Aaron coos.

The curly-haired toddler is munching happily on his cone, so the little girl takes a cautious bite and squeaks delightedly at the familiar waffle taste. 

As the group eats, blue and purple ice cream slowly takes over more and more surface area of small hands.

“Just clean it later, that way it’ll last.” Theodosia jokes, placing a hand on Eliza’s arm as the latter bends down to find some wet wipes to clean Philip’s hands. The fairer woman nods with a smile.

“Good point.”

Aaron grins at his daughter, who is showing him how she had licked her ice cream into a swirl on top. She points to his cone enthusiastically.

“You turn, Dada! Make a swooshie!”

Theo laughs when her father sticks out his golden tongue and licks the ice cream into a matching swirl. She then leans over the table and bites off the swirl from her father’s ice cream, much to his surprise and Philip’s astonishment.

“Wow there, ‘Dosie! That’s my ice cream!’ Aaron is trying very hard not to burst out laughing and according to the muffled snorts around him, he isn’t alone in his futile endeavor. He wipes a glob of purple from his daughter’s chin with a fresh napkin.

“Cookie Monster!” laughs Theo.

Beside her, Philip is on the last few bites of his cone, licking out the semi-melted ice cream with amusing vigour. His hands and face are the same colour as his tongue. He looks at his friend, then down at himself and giggles.

“Hey Theo, are you finished?” Asks Theodosia, leaning forwards in order to see her daughter. 

The child shakes her head. “Not yet, Mama.”

She then doubles down on her ice cream, pushing her whole face into it, getting some more on her nose and chin. 

“Well then. That's that.” Theodosia shrugs lightly, sitting back. The whole table laughs and little Theo grins before returning to her ice cream.

“All done!” Philip announces proudly. Eliza lets out a laughing wimper when she sees how dirty her son is and immediately dives into her bag in search of wetwipes.

“How did you like your ice cream, son?” Asks Alexander, who has already finished his ice cream and rubbing his wife's foot soothingly with his own.

“It was weally cold! Was weally yummy too! Like bluebey!” Enthuses the tiny child.

Eliza finally finds the wipes and walks around the table to clean Philip. “I can see that dear. Now, when Theo is finished, do you want to go home? Or do you want to stay and play a little longer?”

Philip considers while his mother wipes his cheek. “Stay an’ play wif ‘'Dosie!”

“Can I play wif Plip, mama? Dada?” Asks Theo, who has now also finished.

Her parents look at each other for a moment and Theodosia nods. 

“Of course dear.” Affirms Aaron with a smile.

“Woohoo! Come, Philip, let's play horsies!”

The two young children push off from the bench and start to run around. Theodosia catches her daughter and wipes her face and hands quickly, using a wipe from Eliza's stash. After minimal whining and resistance, the small girl chases after her friend, black curls bouncing comedically.

“They are so damn cute.” Observes Theodosia, wrapping the dirty wet wipe in a napkin and setting it on the table.

“Absolutely. Thank you for joining us for this today. It made the experience even more special for both, I'm sure.” Eliza replies.

Aaron nods. “Thank you for inviting us, I'm sure Theo enjoyed this too. They no doubt will look back on this in ten years and laugh.”

“They're basically growing up together. Which is awesome. Philip needs an intellectual equal of his age.” Alexander laughs. 

“I can't argue with that. Only your son can match our daughter's joie de vivre, Hamilton.” Aaron chuckles, addressing both Alex and Eliza.

“One day they will blow us all away.” Alexander muses, looking at the children.

Philip and Theo are frollicking on the grass behind the picnic table, squealing and jumping like colts.

“Have I ever told you guys about how Philip almost flooded our backyard last summer?” Asks Eliza, leaning forwards conspirationally. 

“Oh no, when he discovered the garden hose?” Alexander asks, covering his face with his hands to cover hos laugh.

The sparkle in his wife's eye answers his question as she begins to tell the story.

Meanwhile, the children have begun to quiet down and Theodosia begins to get worried.

Her worries are soothed soon enough. 

“Aw look!” Eliza coos, just finishing her story. “The kids found a place to nap.”

Everyone turns and sure enough, the two little ones are laying side by side in the shade of a tree, a few feet from the table. Their tiny hands are joined in a tight hold between them. 

“Awww, such sweet things!” Theodosia smiles, watching the tiny forms in their serene silence.

Alexander looks at Aaron and an understanding passes between them. They realise they are bound for life.

“The children have spoken.” Alexander whispers.

Aaron nods. “So it seems. And we thought we were so smart.”

With a smile, Alexander stands and takes his wife's hand. “I hope some day you'll join us and the Hamiltons and Burrs can live as one.”

“Did you just propose to my daughter on your son's behalf?” Aaron laughs, incredulous.

“You know it's gonna happen, Burr.” Alexander laughs. He goes over to the children and lays down beside his son, while Eliza lays down just above their heads on the grass.

Aaron shakes his head with a grin and stumbles when his hand is pulled forwards by his Theodosia.

“Come on Aaron. The great Alexander Hamilton is taking a nap. You can too.”

Aaron nods and smiles. “Then nap I shall, sweetheart.”

So the Burrs wrap themselves around their daughter and drift gently to sleep beside their neighbours, their friends.

Someday, the sleeping babies will grow up to know what it's like to be young and in love in New York City.

Someday, someday.

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T FORGET THE PROM POEM FOR PHILODOSIA Y'ALL  
> Also I'm sorry for not updating any chapter fics, I am the human embodiment of that Distracted Boyfriend meme where the lady in red is new ideas and my shocked girlfriend is my dormant (but not dead or forgotten, I promise!) chapter fics.


End file.
